


Selfie Catastrophe

by imadreamysoul



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe, Bucky is a tease, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, shirtless bucky, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadreamysoul/pseuds/imadreamysoul
Summary: Bucky is stressed out over his job interview so he ends up ruining Steve's business meeting with his shirtless selfie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the awful shirtless selfie Sebastian Stan posted recently.

Bucky barely slept that night, stress and worry about failure ate him alive for long hours so he was up long before Steve woke up. He managed to take a shower, shave and even made them both coffees and cooked Steve's favourite breakfast: eggs, toasts and bacon. Eventually the smell of delicious food put Steve up to his feet and he walked over to the kitchen. One glance at Bucky and he could already see how tense he was, but decided not to push him too much. He walked over to his partner and gave him a tender kiss on the cheek while gently massaging his shoulders.

“Good morning.” Steve murmured with his still sleepy, hoarse voice. “I see you've been busy this morning.”

Bucky relaxed for a short moment under Steve's touch and offered him a small smile. “Hi. Eat up before it cools down.”

  
And with that they both sat down at the table, eating in a comfortable silence and sending each other warm smiles. After the breakfast Bucky quickly gathered all the plates and started doing the dishes to keep himself busy, needing his hands to keep working before they would start shaking. Steve walked to him once more and hugged him from behind. Then he pressed a small kiss behind Bucky’s ear.

“Everything will go well, don't worry. You are going to be great.” Steve said soothingly.

Bucky smiled a little wider at his boyfriend this time. Steve would always influence his mood positively. “Okay.” He said with more courage and kissed him properly this time.

As much as he'd love to make the kiss last forever, Steve needed to get ready to work. He put on his suit and tie and combed his hair in a short time after the morning toilet and gave Bucky another smile and kiss.

“Let me know how good it went.” He turned Bucky around and gave his ass a gentle kick. “That's for more luck.” He chuckled and left the house quickly, showing him thumbs up on his way out.

Bucky laughed softly and shook his head. “You're amazing. Good luck to you too!” he called out after him and sighed. He still had few hours before his job interview.

  
When Bucky couldn't decide what to dress for his interview and made a huge mess in their bedroom by pulling all the clothes out, Steve was in the middle of a very long and even more boring meeting with managers, watching their advertisement campaign ideas and trying to figure out the best ways to present and sell their new product. Even though their ideas were not very satisfying he treated them respectfully and listened to them carefully.

  
Bucky wasn't one to stress too much over nothing, but this time he took it very serious. After many quitted jobs and rejections from employers, he was kind of starting to feeling like a loser. Especially comparing himself to Steve Rogers who was a very successful businessman. Who was James Buchanan Barnes? A coffeehouse bartender, shop assistant, shift manager then even a retail manager… So yes, Bucky was comprehensive but couldn't really find his own place. So when he got a reply to his CV and got invited for the interview for a sales specialist job in a huge car company he really wished this could be finally his place. He wanted very much to have a stable situation with Steve and maybe even focus more on their future, but he didn't want Steve to be the only one in position here, he wanted to finally keep up with him.  
But first things first, he still couldn't make a simple decision on what he'd wear for the interview. He tried on all his button ups in many combinations with all his suits and just couldn't pick. He fell helplessly on their bed and grabbed his phone, sending a text to Steve.

Unfortunately, Steve's phone buzzed loudly during the most quiet moment in the whole meeting. He quickly reached for the phone and turned the vibrations off. “My apologies. Let's continue.”

Bucky waited for few minutes for his reply before he got impatient, as usual. He was a very impatient person. He loved Steve very much but what he loved even more was teasing Steve, and that would even help him release his stress. That's why he decided to spam him with few messages.

Steve tried to ignore his phone that was now on silent but the screen kept switching on and off with every new notification. He bit his lip and after another four notifications checked the messages. In case Bucky was hurt or needed help. Because yes, Bucky needed help very much but not in a way Steve expected.

  
_New message from: Bucky_  
_9:43_  
_Steve help_

  
_New message from: Bucky_  
_9:51_  
_Steeeeeeve_

  
_New message from: Bucky_  
_9:55_  
_Steeeeevie_

  
_New message from: Bucky_  
_10:01_  
_Please I really don't know what to wear_

  
_New message from: Bucky_  
_10:05_  
_What will I look attractive enough in to get the fucking job???_

  
_New message from: Bucky_  
_10:08_  
_STEVE DAMMIT_

  
Steve read through the messages quickly and rolled his eyes. Bucky was teasing him again, he knew it. He also knew anything Bucky put on would make him look attractive. He didn't even want Bucky to look attractive, he was getting a job, not a date. He should look professional so he ignored him and focused back on the coworkers, but not for long. When another messages appeared on his phone he instinctively reached for it and opened them quickly.

  
_New message from: Bucky_  
_10:20_  
_Maybe this??_

  
_New picture message from: Bucky_  
_10:20_  


  
The moment Steve saw the picture his jaw dropped almost on the floor and his phone slipped off his hands and fell definitely on the floor, bringing everyone's attention to Steve, making his flushed face blush deep red in that moment. Bucky always drove Steve crazy, since the very first time they met and he knew it too well. So it was very unfair to send Steve a selfie in the middle of a kind of important meeting. A selfie in which Bucky stood there in front of a mirror completely shirtless, only in his sweats, showing off his perfect abs and shoulders. Not even mentioning his perfect looking but a little sleepy face. So not fair. Steve dipped under the table, not so very gracefully, and quickly picked his phone up before sitting back down. “I really apologise for this. Please, let's continue.” He told his coworkers after clearing his throat few times and turned his attention to the phone.

  
_New message from: Steve_  
_10:22_  
_NO._

  
_New message from: Steve_  
_10:22_  
_I DO NOT APPROVE._

  
_New message from: Steve_  
_10:23_  
_AND DO NOT USE THAT LANGUAGE DURING YOUR INTERVIEW!!!_

  
_New message from: Steve_  
_10:23_  
_Put on that new black button up and black suit WITH THE BLACK TIE I gave you for Christmas. You will look dangerous but professional, you will kill them with class._

  
_New message from: Steve_  
_10:24_  
_And now I am stopping to talk to you due to that rude teasing._

  
_New message from: Steve_  
_10:25_  
_Good luck. I love you._

  
Bucky read all the messages with a huge and satisfied grin. He accomplished his goal, got the clothes picked, calmed down his nervousness and all that thanks to his Steve.

  
_New message from: Bucky_  
_10:28_  
_You're my hero. Superhero, Steve. Love you too._

 


End file.
